Drunken Actions
by Prime627
Summary: The war is over, and in celebration, Wheeljack pulls all the stops out that Optimus put in for a reason. Ultra Magnus discovers that reason after a night with Arcee under the influence.


The war was over. That was all they desired, all they cared about, was the end of an ancient war between equal blood. All that was left to celebrate, Wheeljack said as he set the High Grade cubes down, offering one to Knock Out, who grinned a little at the fluid.

"And since Optimus isn't here with us, we can pull out all the stops."

Arcee dove helm-first into the fuel. She had been longing for the taste of High Grade, and the only reason they had this was because Megatron had a supply of it on the _Nemesis_ and of course Wheeljack found it.

Ultra Magnus was finally coaxed out of hiding and he was seated next to her, his glossa flicking out across his upper lip in a way that made her heat up.

"Primus," she whispered. "You know, when you're not demanding everyone to call you _sir_ , you're pretty cute."

Ultra Magnus blinked at her. The High Grade had gone straight to her helm, even though she only had two cubes of it already.

"Whoa," Wheeljack said, shaking his helm. "This stuff...we haven't had it in so long it's playin' with our processors..." He burped then, shaking his helm harder this time. "Haha," he giggled suddenly as if what he said was funny.

Meanwhile, Knock Out, who must have dined on High Grade on the _Nemesis_ , was unaffected. "You guys okay?" He was on his fourth one.

Ultra Magnus looked at him from the corner of his optic, and a competition was born. He grabbed another cube and swallowed it, looking at Knock Out, who didn't even blink before swallowing his fifth cube.

Arcee sipped at her third, her optics dimming and slightly closing as she watched the two mechs until Knock Out had to wave his servos a bit, calling for a time-out while he swallowed his sixth cube. "Whoa," he grunted. "Megatron never let us have more than three..."

Ultra Magnus was still rock-like, but when he reached for his seventh, his grip failed him and he dropped the cube. He sighed and shook his helm hard, not understanding why his servos were betraying him when he fell out of his seat.

Everyone turned and laughed, Arcee bent over the commander and shaking him a little, her tank churning with the same fuel that ruined her commander. She helped him to his pedes and then down to his quarters.

"I beat Knock Out," he grunted. "Tell him that... I beat him..."

"I'm pretty sure it was a draw," she said as she sat him down. He grabbed her wrist before she could get away.

"I beat him," he insisted, his optics dark.

And then it hit Arcee. Mechs are pretty stupid, fueled by the desire to be better than anyone, especially when a femme was present. Arcee had been present, and Ultra Magnus obeyed the will of Carrier Nature, so of _course_ he beat Knock Out!

"You sure did," she sighed, about to leave.

But Ultra Magnus was backing her into the corner, his breath coming out of his mouth, hot and reeking of High Grade. "I won you..."

Scrap! Carrier Nature, curse you to the Pits! Arcee tried to evade him, but Magnus was determined to keep his prize. He pinned her there, surprisingly coordinated and strong in his drunken state. But his kiss was sloppy, and the knee meant to part her legs struck her hip.

"Oh, for the love of-!" She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. "You're too fragging drunk to be fragging."

"Am not," he growled. "I have to make my claim on you before Knock Out does."

Of course! The competition...both mechs liked her, she realized. Every time she was present, there was a competition. Knock Out's little servo-wave meant Magnus had won and that he had submitted to the higher power. She was his for the night, she realized.

Arcee let him kiss her armor, all over her face and neck and chest. When she looked down, her glittery blue armor glistened with oral lubricant. She grimaced, but she had to let him.

His glossa trailed lower and lower until he started to lap hungrily at her panel. She slowly retracted it, gasping and gripping his shoulders when his hot, wet glossa flicked out against her valve and spread her petals. She trembled, her optics closing slowly while her valve was being licked and sucked at.

The door slid open, and Ultra Magnus growled lowly at the intrusion, but didn't look away from her valve. She was sure she could feel her lubricant trickling to the floor, and when she looked down, some of it was leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were blinking inside. "Sorry," Bumblebee muttered and the door closed.

Ultra Magnus slowly pulled away from her valve, her lubricant on his lips. He wiped them off with the back of his servo and he got up, swaying and nearly falling on his aft. He grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the berth.

Arcee wasn't completely coordinated either. She fumbled, gripping the sheets before she could fall onto her knees, and then she laid her front on it, panting gently and sighing as her optics closed. "Ultra Magnus, you're going to regret this..."

"Mmm." There was a _snik_ of a panel sliding back, and then Arcee was crushed, feeling the mech's hips moving against her aft. His spike, which should have been helped inside, was rubbing against her valve, spreading her lubricant all over the length, but not helping it at all in its quest to break her seal. So she had to reach around and adjust his spike.

Ultra Magnus adjusted his weight as soon as he felt her seal break and he thrusted into the tight valve, rubbing her winglets and tugging a little too hard. His servos were clumsy, and so anything seductive was the equivelant of an elephant rubbing her down with its trunk. It stimulated her sensors, but not enough for her to really enjoy. Little tingles here and there, sure. What she wanted was an overload, but she wasn't about to get one yet.

He pulled out and looked at her valve, thrusting two digits into the opening and spreading it wide. He hesitated before he turned away and a drawer was opened. Her valve was rubbed then, and before Arcee would relax into the touch of the mech, a hard length of plastic was shoved into her valve, making it stretch her valve near to its limits around the plastic.

"Ultra Magnus!"

"Relax. Enjoy it." He moved the plastic in and out of her valve, chuckling as she shivered and shuddered, gripping the sheets. Two digits slid into her exhaust port and she arched up*

"Magnus, please!"

"Relax, Arcee," he whispered.

She tried to, but with the combination of the plastic in her valve and the digits in her port, she couldn't. She kept squirming and fighting against the intruders in her openings.

Ultra Magnus pulled away and the spike in her valve was replaced, moving at a rapid pace until he overloaded heavily and collapsed onto the floor.

Arcee slipped down next to him, closing her optics and sighing gently as she hid in his side.

 **ooo**

Morning woke them. Ultra Magnus clutched his helm and Arcee clutched her stomach as she purged into a waste bin. He walked to the sound of retching and he frowned.

"How did you get here?"

"I was going to ask you tha-" Her tank decided there was still some offending High Grade in there and she purged again. "I think...I think I found out why..why Optimus didn't let us party hard..."

Ultra Magnus walked to his medicine cabinet and found a bottle of pills for his helm-ache. He took two, then offered her some. She shook her helm. "Yes, it appears that Optimus was...logical in his decisions..."

Arcee got up slowly and groaned. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit..."

She didn't get far. She fell sideways into his wash tub and she fell asleep like that, apparently perfectly content. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus walked back into his berthroom and stared at the mess of fluid and the toy he stored in his drawer...out of the drawer. What the frag even happened?

He put the toy away and he cleaned up the mess, sighing gently as he looked back at Arcee. "What did we do?"

She only twitched in response, groaning and cradling her belly.

The door slid open and Bumblebee was standing in the doorway. "Are you two done?"

Ultra Magnus stared at him for a long time, his optics widening. Suddenly, he was in Bumblebee's face so fast that the former scout didn't have time to process what happened. "What did we do?"

"You and Arcee were fragging. I mean, Knock Out and I only walked in on you tasting her valve, but I assume that you two eventually fragged."

He let the mech go and he groaned, pinching between his optics. "Optimus _knew_ this would happen..."

Bumblebee patted his shoulder in an awkward way. "I'm sure he knew you and Knock Out would drink six cubes of High Grade and he knew you would go after Arcee. I didn't even see it coming. How could Optimus?"

Ultra Magnus glared at him and shut the door in his face. Then his shoulders slumped and he looked over at the door. "Do you need a medic?" he called, but he didn't get an answer, so he commed Ratchet.

He was less than pleased to examine Arcee, but he gave Ultra Magnus good and bad news, depending on the listener.

Good (Bad?): Arcee was going to get her memory back as soon as the effects of the High Grade she consumed wore off.

Bad (Good?): She was carrying.

"I'm not sure that consuming all that High Grade did anything for the sparkling, but we'll see. Humans don't intoxicate themselves when they are carrying, and carriers of our race don't usually drink High Grade...I can only imagine the damage you caused to the unborn child," he growled and he walked out.

Arcee was staring at the tub wall, awkwardly holding herself up with an elbow while she stroked her belly. "Hear that? You're a daddy."

Ultra Magnus noted the way she sounded: sad, worn out...Optimus put rules into place so this wouldn't happen, so a mech wouldn't get Arcee carrying under the influence of High Grade.

Ultra Magnus sat and his memories came pouring back into him and he sighed, closing his optics. He reached over and touched her helm. "I am sorry."

She blinked sorry optics at him, then nodded. "Me, too."

He looked at her belly slowly and he touched it. "My drunken actions are the cause of this, but I am making this decision without the influence. We keep it."

"But-"

"We keep it."

She smiled a little at him, then slowly crawled into his lap. "Thank you..."

 **Haven't posted a lot, so here's to you guys due to a prompt. Got anything else? I didn't plan the sparkling at first, just so you know. It just sort of...happened XD**


End file.
